Bevin Drabble
by CrazzzzyChick2
Summary: This will just be random cute stories for Kevin and Ben. If you have any ideas let me know!
1. Chapter 1

Bevin drabbles

Ben woke up this morning around 11 surprisingly there wasn't any alien activity.*buzz buzz* Ben stretched and saw that he had a text from his boyfriend. (Good morning my green eyed beauty lol come over! I have a surprise for lunch!)

Ben smiled at his boyfriends joke and texted back (lol let me get a shower and I'll be over soon. I can't wait to see the surprise!)

Ben went to the bathroom and turned the music on and hot water on he turned up the volume and got undressed and stepped in.

^10 minutes later^

Ben opened the door and steamed rolled out of the bathroom and into his room. *buzz buzz* Ben held the towel around his waist and walked over to look at his phone. (hahaha skip getting dressed an just come now ;) )

Ben chuckled and replied (you would like that wouldn't you. However…) Ben took a picture of himself shirtless and waited for Kevin's response. *buzz buzz* (However?)

Ben giggled and sent him the picture and said (I hope this can tie you over babe.) Ben went and put o some black boxers and his jeans.

*buzz buzz* (oh you're going to wish you hadn't sent that tomorrow morning lol) Ben smirked and typed back (Aww your so cute thinking you are going to get laid tonight. ;3)

After Ben put on his black t shirt and his famous green and black jacket he put on his shoes and got in his car and drove to Kevin's house. Ben got out quietly and snuck up on Kevin and hugged his waist.

Kevin swung around ready to punch someone but when he saw it was just his boyfriend he relaxed and smiled "Hey babe" and hugged back and kissed him sweetly.

Ben smiled and let him go. "So what's my surprise!"

Kevin smiled and took Ben's hand and led him to the kitchen. Where, ribs, salad, smoothies, and mac n cheese sat on the counter ready to be eaten.

Ben gave a forced smile and Kevin saw this. "I'm a good cook I promise come on try some."

Ben bit his cheek "No Kev I know you're a good cook it smells amazing but um…I..um."

Kevin frowned "Then what?"

Ben looked at Kevin and said "I'm a Vegetarian."

Kevin burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he was crying. Ben glared after 5 minutes and shouted over the laughter "I'M SERIOUS KEVIN AND THIS ISN'T FUNNY NOW STOP IT KEVIN!"

When Ben started to cry Kevin stopped laughing real quickly and went up to Ben and hugged him to his chest. "Whoa Benji what's wrong?"

Ben sniffled and said "You…you're the first person I have ever told."

Kevin kissed Ben's head "but you eat chili fries all the time!"

Ben looked at Kevin "the chili is always vegetarian chili! Why do you think I never let you guys buy me chili fries?"

Kevin looked puzzled "good point."

**Review and if you have a suggestion let me know and check out my other stories!**


	2. kitten

Ben and Gwen were in Kevin's garage practicing with their mana which, Ben finally unlocked since being with Kevin. Gwen accidentally said a spell wrong. It was supposed to make Ben float instead Ben started to scream in pain Kevin heard this and came running over.

"What the hell happened?" Kevin yelled over the screams

"I don't know I must have said the spell wrong!" Gwen replied

Ben stopped screaming and passed out all you hear are cracks and breaks and whimpers. Ben's hair started to cover his entire body and his spine elongated to become a soft long tail. His ears shifted to the top of his head and then became pointed and soft his face turned soft and kitten like.

When it was all over Gwen and Kevin stared at the now brown kitten that was laying in Ben's t-shirt and jeans. The kitten started to stretch and opened his eyes to reveal toxic green eyes he did it so cutely that Kevin said Awe!

Ben stretched and looked at Kevin he got a distressed looking and let out a large meow!

Kevin moved and picked the kitten up and hugged it petting behind his ears and kissed the top of his head "shhhh Beji it will be ok we will fix this." Ben nudged his cold pink nose under Kevin's chin and whimpers. Kevin hears the whimper and looks up sending Gwen a death glare. Gwen backed up a little and then got a bright idea. "Oh I know I make help by letting Ben be able to talk to you." Gwen said excitedly.

Kevin gave a quizzical look and Ben just let out a cute little kitten sneeze. "Are you sure you can even cast a spell right anymore? First you turn Benji into a kitten and now he might be sick!"

Gwen went to scream at Kevin but Ben leaped out of Kevin's arms and started to meow…..LOUDLY

Gwen shut up quick and Kevin knelled down and said in an almost panicky tone. "No no no no no Benji its okay" he whispered low enough only Ben can hear "I'm sorry I screamed at your cousin I just want you back I'm kind of freaking out here man." Ben stood up and put his front paws on Kevin's chest and licked his nose as is saying it's ok.

Gwen silently watched all of this and spoke a spell.

"_Kevi I'm scared too but you can't think about it too much. I know you can fix this I'm not worried because I know that as long as I'm with you babe."_

Kevin's eyes widened.

**TO BE CONTINUED Please give me ideas for this one**


End file.
